It's Coming to Ed Us
by Easymac120
Summary: That big ugly gray monster from "The Day the Ed Stood Still" has returned to wreak more havoc, and it's NOT Ed this time around! Who will survive? Who will be fooled? And who, or what, is in Ed's costume? COMPLETE so enjoy!
1. Part 1

By the end of this fic, only 3 characters will remain. Place your bets and read on.

* * *

It's another day down at the trailer park. Inside the Kankers' trailer, the sisters are busy chasing each other around to see the contents of a magazine that they keep snatching from each other. After chasing Lee around the house, Marie takes it from her in their room.

"You're too slow, Lee!" Marie gloats as she dodges Lee's arms and slides downstairs.

"Get back here!" Lee shouts as she chases Marie. But May tries to get it from her first at the bottom.

"Come on, let me see!" begs May, holding onto one side.

"Take a hike, May." rebuffs Marie. "You got chores to do."

"That's right!" Lee says as she drops an oversized garbage bag onto May. "The trash has your name all over it, so throw it out, missy."

Lee and Marie laugh at May, who grumbles as she takes the garbage outside towards a nearby dumpster. But from inside the dumpster, something watches...

"It's always 'May do this, May do that." May complains as she approaches the dumpster. "When will I get a break?"

The moment May opens the dumpster, a large shadow looms over her. Her hair stands up on end like static, and her eyes bug out in fear...

Inside the trailer, Lee and Marie hear May's "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" They rush to the door, and May dives inside before they open it, knocking them to the ground. Lee gets up.

"What's goin on, May?" she asks.

"Th- Th-There was a...B-B-BIG... BIG MONSTER... OUTSIDE!!!" May tried to explain, almost crying. Her sisters stare, and Marie tries to hold a laugh.

"He! I bet it's that fake epilepsy again!" Marie says to Lee, who picks up May and shakes her like a rag doll.

"That's just ridiculous, May." Lee scolds as she shakes May. "You must've been watchin too many movies because there's absolutely NO such thing as-"

They hear a loud CRASH right behind them. They turn to see a big, gaping hole where their door used to be...

"What the heck....." wonders Lee in confusion. She turns to Marie and May, both shivering in fear as they look upwards.

"L-L-L-Lee..." Marie points up... Lee looks at the ceiling... and stares at a big, gray, 4-armed monster with horns. It hangs from the ceiling, staring at the Kankers intimidatingly. Then... it ROARS!!!!!

"RUUUUUN!!!" Lee screams. In a split second, the Kankers slip into their jackets and are outside running for their lives. The monster ROARS and gives chase as the girls reach a manhole cover.

"Quick, it's coming!" Marie shrieks in terror. Lee grabs May and uses her buck-teeth to pry the manhole open. Marie jumps down, followed by Lee and May. They run through the sewers, but the monster also drops in and quickly catches up.

"DON'T LOOK BACK, GIRLS!!!" Lee yells just before the monster reaches out and grabs her. "AAAAH-"

"LEE!!! LEEEEEEEE!!!" screams May.

"GO ON WITHOUT ME!!! GO WARN EVERYONE!!!" Lee screams, and her eyes bug out as the monster ROARS and takes her away.

"LEE, NOOO!!!" May screams.

"YOU HEARD HER, COME ON!" Marie takes May to continue their escape through the sewers.

* * *

In the cul-de-sac, the kids are seated in front of a large wooden stage. Lone Jonny runs around in a panicky search for Plank.

"Have you seen Plank?" he asks Nazz, who nods. "Any signs of Plank?" he asks to Rolf, but he nods too. "Have any of you 2 seen Plank?" he asks Sarah and Jimmy.

Sarah grabs Jonny by the mouth. "Shut it, will ya?" she demands and throws him aside. "The show's starting." Jonny just runs off, yelling Plank's name.

The stage curtains open to reveal Eddy, who's wearing black clothes and a top hat. A large, covered cage stands behind him.

"Welcome, spectators!" He begins. "Behind me is a creature so fearsome and terrible that it's name sends chills down the spines of those who say it!"

"Does it hail from Transylvania?" asks Rolf.

"I can't bear how hideous it may look." says Jimmy.

"Never fear, folks!" Eddy announces. "From the confines of this cage, it can never touch you! Now, I present to you..." he throws off the cover. "THE RAVENOUS BEHEMOTH!!!"

Everyone stares, then Eddy realizes the cage is empty. He freaks out.

"Wow, the Invisible Behemoth!" Kevin sarcastically applauds and claps. "Here I am clappin my invisible hands!"

"Um..." Eddy reaches and pulls Double-D onstage. "Stall em, sockhead. I'll be right back." He runs to Ed's house while Double-D stares at the audience.

"Uh yeah, you see..." Double-D tries to explain. "The behemoth escaped from its cage and-" he is struck by a tomato.

"Boo, get off the stage dork!" Kevin shouts as Rolf provides him another tomato. The rest arm themselves, too.

"This is a waste of time." Nazz says.

While the kids begin bombarding Double-D with tomatoes, Eddy and Ed search through Ed's room.

"Jeez Ed, where'd you put your stupid monster costume?" Eddy asks irately.

"It was here, Eddy. Honest!" responds Ed, who suddenly opens a new comic. "Maybe the Space Demon from Andromeda has taken it to provide nest material."

"Oh man, we gotta hurry." Eddy worries. "Who knows how long Double-D can hold the kids off..." He hears a long CRASH sound outside. "No, no, no..."

He leaps outside, only to find the stage in ruins and the kids marching away, with Kevin carrying the money jar. Double-D climbs out of the stage's remains.

"Oh, my aching head." He utters.

"Double-D, quick!" Eddy helps him up. "We can rebuild the stage! All we gotta-"

"Hold it, mister." Double-D interupts. "It took countless painstaken hours to construct this stage, and mother's curtains are ripped. I'm in such deep trouble."

"Who cares?" Eddy scoffs. "We gotta get those kids back here and find Ed's costume. We made too much money to screw up now."

"Maybe the kids are using the money to fund for defenses against the Space Demon!" Ed theorizes from his comic.

"Drop the book and help find that monster suit." Eddy commands. "The show must go on, guys!" With that, Eddy drags his fellow Eds into Ed's house to search for his costume.

* * *

By sunset, Marie and May knock over a manhole cover and surface in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

"Okay, I think we lost him." Marie says in relief, referring to the monster.

"We gotta warn the others!" May worries.

"Right." Marie agrees, and they make a beeline towards Ed's house. Inside, Double-D watches in horror as Ed and Eddy throw numerous items all over the place in their search for Ed's costume.

"Guys, control yourselves!" Double-D shouts after catching a lamp thrown by Eddy. "Have you gone feral?"

"Keep lookin!" Eddy commands. The doorbell rings, so Double-D opens it. It's May and Marie.

"KANKERS!!!" the Eds scream and run around in panic. "WAIT!!!" the sisters say, and the Eds freeze in confusion.

"We didn't come for kisses!" Marie begins, and shivers. "We... were... attacked... and it took Lee."

"What took Lee?" asks Double-D.

"A monster." Marie answers, clutching Double-D in fear. "You gotta help us, please honeybun!"

"A MONSTER!!?" Ed checks his comic. "IT'S THE SPACE DEMON FROM ANDROMEDA!!!" He runs downstairs.

"A monster? Wait." Double-D takes out a pen and notepad. "Describe it." May describes:

"A big, scaly gray monster... with 4 arms and a tail... and lots of teeth... and horns on it's head." she finishes. Double-D analyzes the data.

"We could have a match!" Double-D says. "I believe that this 'monster' is no more than Ed's-" Ed grabs Double-D, Marie, and May.

"We must prepare for a possible apocalypse!" Ed says as he takes them downstairs. Eddy figures out what's going on.

"A monster on the loose, eh!?" Eddy smirks. "He, he, he! I'm so taking advantage of this!" Then Ed takes him downstairs.

* * *

At the park, the kids are hanging out. Sarah and Jimmy play in the sandbox while Kevin, Rolf and Nazz dance to music on a boombox.

"Turn it up, Kev!" Nazz says.

"What, Nazz?" Kevin asks, unable to hear through the loud music.

"Turn it UP!" Nazz shouts.

"Is 'turn it up' a dance move?" Rolf asks, then grabs Kevin. "Teach Rolf!"

Jimmy shows Sarah a sand copy of his teddy bear. "I call it Sandy Yum Yum!"

"That's awesome, Jimmy!" Sarah applauds. "But check this out!" She shows a sand sculpture of Eddy trapped in the monster's cage, mocking his failed scam. They laugh. But while the kids play, the monster watches from the woods behind the park, picking out it's next victim. Jonny goes up to the kids again.

"Guys, I can't find Plank anywhere." He says. "Please help me!"

"Dude, just get another piece of wood and draw a face." Kevin suggests. Jonny's face reddens with anger.

"YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!!!" he yells. He storms off, but is quickly pinned down by the monster in front of everyone. "WAH, DON'T EAT ME!" he yelps, covering his face.

The monster makes a closer look at Jonny, then lets him go. It turns and ROARS at the rest. Jimmy and Nazz scream first, then they all run. The monster chases them, knocking over everything in its path. Kevin and Rolf look back at the monster, realizing it's familiar appearance. Halfway to the exit, Jimmy trips and falls.

"SARAH!!!" He cries. Sarah helps him up, then looks at the advancing monster.

"HEY, THAT'S NO MONSTER, IT'S-" Sarah is interrupted when Nazz pushes her ahead, and Jimmy is trampled by Kevin and Rolf. Before Jimmy can recover, the monster grabs him in in it's jaws. Jimmy makes a final scream as he slurped up like a noodle. The rest make it out of the park and stop, except Nazz who keeps running in terror until finally deciding to hide in a trash can. Sarah, Kevin and Rolf look back, but the monster is gone, the park ruined in its wake.

Sarah is clearly angry. "Errrrrr, ED IS SO GOING DOWN!!!" She storms off.

"Okay, Rolf." Kevin starts. "We both know that bone-headed dork is up to his sick games again. We gotta stop him before he does any more damage, but first we gotta arm ourselves and plan ahead."

"Rolf has a few armaments himself!" Rolf says, then they huddle to make plans.

* * *

It is nighttime now. Back at Ed's house, Eddy sticks a sign in front of Ed's window. It says: MONSTER SHELTER !!! 75 CENTS!!! Double-D protests.

"Come now, Eddy. Sure somebody is wreaking havoc in Ed's costume, but don't you think this is a little extreme?"

"Look at this way, Double-D!" Eddy says into Double-D's ear. "We get to scam Kankers, and I've tripled our normal prices just for that!"

"Scamming customers by exploiting their fear?" Double-D lashes. "_That's just inhumane,_ _even for Kankers_!"

"Well I think it's a bonanza!" Eddy responds as they slip back into Ed's room, the shelter. Ed is barricading the doors with boards, while Eddy approaches May and Marie and holds his money jar to them. "75 cents, mi ladies!"

May quickly pays up to ensure her safety, but Marie glares at Eddy in disgust before May takes her money and pays for her. Eddy stares and drools at the Kankers' cash!

"If the Space Demon isn't stopped, it will drive the human race to extinction!" Ed reads from his comic. "Prepare, I must." He then dives into his closet & closes it. Then Kevin and Rolf enter through the wndow, armed with a crowbar and shovel respectively.

"Welcome to our monster shelter! Only 75 cents!" welcomes Eddy.

"Not interested." Kevin responds. "Where's Ed?"

"Look, if you think Ed's terrorizing everybody, he's innocent." Double-D says defensively.

"Rolf sees through your illusionary words." Rolf says. "When we find the Scifi-minded Ed boy, _he is good as dead_."

"DON'T HURT HIM!" May pleas. Kevin turns to her.

"You might as well tell us now, May." he says. "Cuz you can't protect your 'boyfriend' forever."

A distant ROAR is heard outside. "The beast howls!" Rolf exclaims, and he and Kevin squeeze through the window and rush away. As Double-D sighs in relief, Ed jumps out of his closet, wearing hockey pad armor, a viking helmet, a soda can belt, and a custom-made Chunky Puff SMG. He makes a heroic pose. He reads his comic.

"Never fear, Master Chief is here!" Ed shouts. Eddy laughs hysterically.

"Master Chief! Man he's good!" Eddy mutters while laughing. Ed jumps outside.

"Ed, are you crazy?" Double-D asks from the window. "Kevin and Rolf are after you, not to mention whoever's in your suit."

Eddy covers Double-D's mouth. "Ignore him. Just go get that monster, 'Master Chief'!"

"Space Demon from Andromeda, HERE I COME!!!" Ed announces and sets out while Eddy and May cheer.

"Ain't he dreamy?" May asks to Double-D.

* * *

Out in the streets, Kevin and Rolf search for Ed. Kevin climbs atop a pole to get a better view, then drops down to see Rolf.

"Rolf, we can cover more ground by splitting up." Kevin says, noticing a chicken in Rolf's hands. "What's the chicken for?"

"Oh, it's a decoy!" Rolf answers. Then they split up to cover more ground. Meanwhile, Ed is hunting for the monster near the candy shop, SMG at the ready. He hears something and turns; just some crows cawing on a fence.

"Phew." Ed sighs, then reads his comic. "I must constantly be on guard, and never let down for a second." But he drops his gaurd when he sees a chicken up ahead. "CHICKEN!"

Ed runs up, but the chicken is pulled by a string. The string goes all the way into the lane, where Rolf is pulling it to lure Ed closer. Unsuspecting Ed comes closer and closer as he chases the chicken.

"Ed boy was never able to resist the humble chicken!" He says with a grin. He is poked on the shoulder from behind, then he turns- and sees the monster right in front of him. Ed hears Rolf's scream, but by the time he reaches the lane, Rolf has already been swallowed, his sneakers on the ground.

Ed now stares face-to-face with the monster. And the monster ROARS.

**End of Part 1!!!**

* * *

Part 2 will feature the Ed vs. Monster fight, Sarah's assault, a wild chase, more characters getting eaten (including one of the Eds and another Kanker), and the grand finale. Who will survive? Stay tuned! And don't forget to review.


	2. Part 2

From where we left off...

* * *

Ed has come face-to-face with the monster he's been searching for. He readies his arsenal.

"Space Demon from Andromeda..." he raises his SMG. "PREPARE TO MEET YOUR MAKER!!!"

Ed opens fire, blasting Chunky puff ammunition into the monster until he runs out and reloads. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" he yells as he pumps more cereal into the monster, but it's completely unfazed and approaches Ed, smacking his gun away. It swings another arm at Ed , who swiftly ducks. Ed pulls a soda can from his belt and shakes it.

"If this doesn't work..." Ed opens the can and fires a wave of fizz at the monster. The monster wipes it off and ROARS angrily, trashing its arms around to grab an evasive Ed. Ed fires another wave of fizz into the monster's mouth, only to have it all spat back at him. Outdone, Ed checks his comic.

"The Demon's too strong!" He reads. "I MUST EVACUATE MY COMRADES!!!" Then he retreats, but the monster gives chase.

* * *

In Ed's room, Eddy checks out 2 glass bottles, filled with what seems like bubbling red soda.

"What the heck are these, and when did Ed make em?" He asks in confusion. Double-D steps climbs up to the window.

"I gotta find Ed!" He worries, climbing outside. "Who knows what Kevin and Rolf will do if they catch him."

"Oh, no you don't." Marie grabs Double-D by his ankles and drags him back inside. "There's no way I'm losing you to that monster, so you're stayin here where it's safe."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure monobrow can fend for himself!" Eddy adds. "Except with Sarah."

At that moment, Sarah kicks down the door and enters, brandishing a lasso.

"Welcome to our-" Eddy is interrupted by a Sarah's punch, launching him into a wall.

"WHERE IS HE!!?" Sarah asks in fury.

"Where's who?" Double-D asks.

"Ed the 'big, scary monster'! THAT'S WHO!" Sarah answers. "He took Jimmy."

"Please Sarah, it's not what you think it is." Double-D tries to reason. "Ed's not the monster."

"And why should I believe you? You're probably trying to keep this a secret." Sarah says, grabbing Double-D by the collar of his sweater. "Tell me where he is."

"Get off my Double-D!" Marie throws Sarah off Double-D. "Believe us, _princess_. Ed left to hunt the monster 5 minutes ago. So scram."

"LIES!" Sarah lassoes Double-D and Marie and throws them aside. She goes to May.

"Alright, you buck-toothed blondie! Where's your stupid boyfriend?"

"I'll NEVER tell, _you evil redhead_!" May retaliates, shoving Sarah back.

"Then I'll use torture to make you guys squeal!" Sarah says, and quickly ties up May, Double-D and Eddy and tosses them to a corner with their mouths taped shut. But Marie stands her ground and punches Sarah through Ed's bathroom door. Sarah quickly recovers, with a blackeye!

"Errrrrrrrr-" Sarah and Marie lunge at each other and a fight begins as they punch, kick, throw and grapple each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed runs from the pursuing monster. He turns a corner and tries to hide in a trash can, but Nazz is already inside.

"This one's taken, dude." she says, and Ed closes it. ROAR!!! The monster pulls a mailbox out from a lawn and throws it at Ed.

"WHOA!" Ed leaps to the side and runs away while the mailbox knocks over the trash can Nazz is hiding in, ejecting her out into the monster's sight. Before she can run, the monster spits a ball of brown goo that sticks her to the ground to prevent her escape.

"Oh, jeez! NOOOO!!!" Nazz shrieks in terror as the monster lifts her up. Kevin sees Nazz SCREAMING as the monster devours her whole.

"NAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZ!!!!!" Kevin yells vengefully, and he leaps onto the monster's back. The monster growls in irritation as it tries to shake him off.

"YOU'RE MINE, ED!!!" He stabs a hole into the monster's back with his crowbar, and the beast shrieks in pain. But it manages to pull off Kevin and throw him into a stop sign, temporarily knocking him out.

* * *

Back in Ed's room, Marie and Sarah continue their fight, both bruised and battered. Double-D, Eddy and May squirm in the corner, trying to free themselves. Sarah jumps on Marie's back and pulls on her hair (Ouch!)

"OWWWWW!!!" Marie screams in pain. "YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

Enraged, Marie reaches back, grabs Sarah by her torso, and wrestles her to the floor, finally pinning her.

"Listen up, squirt!" Marie tells Sarah. "You lost this! And for the last time, ED AIN'T THE MONSTER!!! So let everyone go and beat it before you get hurt! Got it?"

_"Okay okay, I give!"_ Sarah feigns to fool Marie, who lets go. "He, he, he! Sucker!"

Sarah trips Marie and ties her up, throwing her with the rest. She then rips the tape off May's mouth...

"Last chance! WHERE THE HECK IS ED!!!!?"

Ed slides in through the window. "Guys, we gotta get outta here! It's coming to get us!"

Sarah immediately tackles Ed and trashes him around. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO JIMMY!!?"

"Master Chief would never harm his own comrades." Ed lashes back while lifting Sarah by her jacket's collar.

"STOP PLAYING GAMES! FESS UP!!!" Sarah pins Ed to the floor. Ed looks up above Sarah, and his eyes bug out.

"SARAAAAAH, LOOK UUUUP!!!" Ed screams. May screams and the others squirm frantically.

"I'M NOT BUYING IT!" Sarah rebuffs, oblivious to what's above her head. Drool starts dripping down onto Sarah's hair, then she wipes it off and sees it. She looks up... ROAR!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Sarah screams as the monster drops down and slams its jaws down on her. Ed tries to save her, but the monster knocks him away, then it swallows Sarah.

"I'LL SAVE YOU, BABY SISTER!!!" Ed jumps onto the monster while May uses her buck-teeth to cut the rope and free herself. While she unties the others, Ed sees the hole Kevin made on the monster's back. He rips it wider to get inside and save Sarah, but instead he sees pink flesh. The monster throws him off in rage, and begins trembling angrily.

"Ed, what did you do?" asks a shaking Eddy.

The monster ROARS and it's back bursts open, revealing a writhing mass of long, pink tentacles that belong to what seems like a parasite. The monster ROARS, and everyone SCREEEEEEEEAAAMS!!!!! They run towards the window, and Double-D holds it open.

"GUYS, COME ON!" Double-D shouts in a hurry. May and Marie climb out first. Eddy climbs out next, but Ed grabs the 2 bubbling soda cans Edy found before. He dodges the monster's whipping pink tentacles en route to his window.

"AH, my money!" Eddy remembers, and reaches back in to grab his money jar, giggling in joy as he embraces it. Ed climbs out, but before Double-D can close the window, the monster's arms grab him. "HELP ME!!!" he screams.

"DOUBLE-D!!!" Marie rushes back to help. "Dont' worry muffin, I'm here!!!"

Marie and Ed grab the monster's tentacles to help Double-D. Ed wrestles 3 of them, but the 4th won't let go. Determined to save her love, Marie bites the tentacle and tugs as hard as she can. Finally, she tears the arm in half, freeing Double-D and causing the monster great pain! But before Double-D can thank Marie, more pink tentacles sprout from the ripped arm and coil around her tightly.

"MARIE!!!" Double-D and May cry out as Marie is dragged back inside.

"PROTECT MAY, SWEETIE!!!" Marie tells Double-D. "I LOVE YOU!!!!!" She is taken away.

"MARIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!" May cries.

"It's too late!" the Eds drag her along with them as they run off. The monster leaps out of Ed's room and ROARS, chasing them into the woods.

* * *

The Eds and May run through the dark woods, the monster just a few yards behind.

"May, Marie's final wish was for me to protect you. I intend to do so with my life!" Double-D pledges.

"Thank you so much!!!" thanks May.

The monster begins spitting balls of brown goo at the 4. Ed jumps to dodge one, unknowingly dropping one of his bubbling soda bottles.

"Pick up the pace!" Double-D shouts as the monster gets closer.

"Got it!" Eddy replies, and they run faster. "GUYS, CREEK!!!" They stop at the creek.

"Curses, we'll never swim across in time!" worries Double-D.

"What do we do?" asks May.

Ed pulls out a tree and throws into the monster's mouth to slow it down, then pushes another tree over the creek as a bridge.

"Nice thinkin, lumpy!" Eddy comments as they cross the bridge one-by-one. Ed then kicks the tree into the creek to prevent the monster from crossing. The monster stops at the creek's edge, staring at the water and backs away slightly. Then it fires balls of goo at its escaping prey, one of which hits Eddy's money jar and sticks it to the ground.

"My money!" Eddy screams, going back to get his money.

"EDDY, DON'T!!!" Ed shouts. Eddy tries to pull his money from the goo, but he himself gets stuck in the process.

"What's going on? Aaargh!!!" Eddy struggles to free himself. Ed goes back to help, but the monster leaps across the creek and seizes Eddy before Ed can reach him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Eddy screams as he is devoured by the monster.

"EDDYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Double-D and May scream. Ed gets mad.

"You ate my friend..." Ed takes out one of the bubbling soda bottles shakes it.

"May, Ed! The shed's just up ahead!" Double-D exclaims. "Come on!"

Ed throws the soda bottle at the monster, then runs. "TAKE COVER!!!" He throws Double-D and May into the shed, then closes the door after diving in. The monster shields itself with its arms as the soda bottle hits the ground... KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

* * *

In another part of the woods, Jonny heard the explosion, hiding inside a tree. "What was that?" he asks himself. From his hiding spot he notices the footprints of the Eds and May on the ground. He picks up the bubbling soda bottle Ed dropped earlier, and examines it. Then he examines the globs of brown goo spat by the monster.

He sticks his finger into one of the globs, and pulls it out with some effort. "Tree sap." he concludes suspiciously.

* * *

Ed, Double-D and May look outside the window after the explosion. They see pink fizz all over the place, and a hole in the ground.

"Behold the power of the cola bomb." Ed says.

"Is it dead?' May asks.

"No, he's right next to ya." Kevin's voice answers, and he comes out of the darkness. "End of the line, Ed."

"Kevin, please!" Double-D reasons. "The monster was right outside-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Kevin yells, and swings his crowbar at Ed. May intervenes and takes the hit for Ed, falling unconscious.

"MAY!!!" Double-D tends to May. Kevin tries to hit Ed again but Ed grabs his crowbar.

"IT'S OVER, DORK!!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!!!" Kevin yells before the floor creaks under him and Ed. A mass of pink tentacles burst through the floor and wrap around Kevin's mouth and body, dropping his crowbar and unable to scream as he is pulled down into the hole. Ed looks down..... then the monster emerges with a ROAR!!! Ed grabs Kevin's crowbar to fight, but the monster grabs him. Double-D tries to drag May to safety.

"MAY, WAKE UP!!!" Double-D shakes May, while Ed removes his soda can belt and ties it around the monster's neck. He raises the crowbar..."YAAAAAAAAH-"

He stabs the soda can belt, setting off a series of fizz explosions that decapitates the monster. It drops Ed and falls, seemingly dead. May wakes up, "What happened?..."

"Yes Ed! You... didn't kill it!!!" Double-D utters in horror as the monster rises up and shows its true head. It looks the same, but it's pink, has a mane of tentacles, and has one big eye. It ROARS!!!!!

Ed checks his comic. "The Demon shows its true form. RUN AWAY!!!" But the monster whips him and Double-D aside and rushes towards the vulnerable May.

"MAY!!!" Double-D jumps in front of the monster gaping jaws, getting caught in May's place.

"DOUBLE-D!!!" Ed and May scream as Double-D is carried away in the monster's jaws, screaming for help. Ed reads his comic.

"We must follow the screams of distress. Come, madam!" He orders May to follow him as they follow Double-D's screams, leading them to the junkyard.

* * *

Ed and May stare down into a deep tunnel in the junkyard, where Double-D's screams faded. Ed checks his comic, bobs his head at May, and they go down. They see a light at the end of the long, winding tunnel. They come out into a small, lantern lit room, where they hear screams and moans.

"What's that?" May asks, creeped out. Ed covers her mouth and ducks under a pile of trash with her, because the monster is coming out of a connecting room and is heading back up the entrance tunnel. Once it's gone, Ed and May continue into the next room, which is much bigger. All of the monster's victims (Lee, Jimmy, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Marie, Eddy, Kevin, and Double-D) are stuck to the walls in sticky brown cocoons, with only their heads showing. They scream and struggle in panic.

"The Space Demon's lair." Ed says from his comic.

"I'm sorry big brother!!!" Sarah apologizes. "I'll never call you dork again!!!" Kevin says. "May, Ed! Help us!!!" Nazz shouts.

"I had so much money, I can't believe it's all gone." Eddy complains. "AND NOW I'M STUCK TO A WALL!!!"

"Ed, quick! Get us down before whatever that thing is comes back." Double-D says.

"Me first, I've been here the longest." Lee commands. May and Ed pull Lee by her hair, to no avail. "OUCH!" she yelps.

"Drat, these cocoons are too tough and sticky." Jimmy says. Marie sees Rolf's shovel jammed between her and Jimmy. "Ed, grab this shovel and wrench us out!" Marie says.

Ed reaches for the shovel, but the monster grabs it first and snaps it in half, then it ROARS!!!

"THE BEAST HAS RETURNED!!!" Rolf screams.

"RUN, GUYS!!!" Eddy screams to Ed and May. May cowers as the monster approaches her, but Ed grabs its tail and throws it to a wall. The monster flips around to land on the wall and climbs up to fire balls of goo that hit Ed. Ed escapes by discarding his stuck armor, then blocks another goo shot by grabbing May and using her hair as a shield. The monster leaps down to grab them, but gets its arms stuck on the goo on May's hair. It growls angrily and leaps out of the costume body, revealing a pink, centipede-like body with massive pincers and the tentacles running along its back. Everyone screams as the REAL monster grabs Ed in its pincers, but Ed holds the pincers open with his arms and legs. However, he is losing his struggle and May helps him hold the pincers open. ROAR!!!!! Just when all seems lost, Jonny runs in, having figured out the truth.

"GAME OVER, PLANK!!! ED, CATCH!" Jonny throws the 2nd cola bomb to Ed. With May holding the monster's pincers at bay, Ed frees one of his arms to catch the bomb and shove it down the monster's throat as it ROARS!!! It chokes, drops Ed and May, and SHRIEKS loudly as it swells up more and more until it finally EXPLODES!!!!! The fizz splats onto the cocoons and neutralizes the composing sap, freeing everyone. They cheer and hug "Master Chief" and May for their heroism. Jonny picks up the monster's eye (really a painted plastic bubble) and bites it open, revealing the true culprit- Plank!!!

"PLANK!!!!???" everyone else asks in confusion.

"That's right, guys." Jonny looks at Plank. "I caught on to ya, buddy!"

"How, but... Plank? I... Jonny, how did you know?" asks a flabbergasted Double-D.

Jonny explains. " I learned 3 clues. One, when Plank attacked in the park this evening, he spared me and chased the rest. Two, Plank fears water and I saw him back away and hesitate before jumping the creek. Three, the sticky stuff he was spitting was tree sap he kept in containers to make sure his prey can't escape once caught. In fact, he used 2 disguises: Ed's costume, and the pink one was one of Ed's freezer expiriments."

"But why did he do this?" Double-D asks.

Jonny listens to Plank........ then explains. "Plank did this to get revenge on you all for everything you did to him over the seasons. The Eds always scamming him, the Kankers spraying him with perfume, Sarah getting him wet, Jimmy wiping his mouth off, Rolf chipping his head, Nazz eliminating him from the spelling bee, and Kevin... well, Plank just got sick of him. Well, ol buddy, you played us all! Let's just move on and go home!"

Jonny leaves, then everyone else agrees and they leave, one by one. May goes to her sisters. "Can I see the magazine now?" she asks her sisters in reference to the comic they saw at the beginning.

"Sure..." Lee and Marie answer as the 3 go. Only the Eds are left.

"Plank was behind all this?" Double-D asks himself. "Sure it was cunning, but it just makes no logical sense."

"This was all YOUR fault!" Eddy yells at Double-D. "If you never made that stupid costume in the 1st place, none of this would've happened!!!"

Eddy chases Double-D outside in fury, while Ed opens his comic and reads "The End!" before closing it and starts running outside to catch up with his buddies, laughing all the way.

**The End!!!**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the conclusion. Coming up next, we jump 4 years to the movie: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Epic Ed-Venture!!!


End file.
